The Only Exception
by youngheejin
Summary: Something bad happened to Castle. What would Beckett do with her life? How is she going to cope? How is she going to help Alexis and Martha carry on with their life?
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **The Only Exception

**AUTHOR: **youngheejin

**EMAIL: **

**RATING: **PG-13

**CATEGORY: **Romance/ Angst/ Drama

**PAIRING: **Caskett (Castle Beckett Romance)

**SUMMARY: **Something bad happened to Castle. What would Beckett do with her life? How is she going to cope? How is she going to help Alexis and Martha carry on with their life?

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters are not mine. They are borrowed from their respective owners.

They are solely made for the entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement intended.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I plan this to be a one shot. It just came to me and I really wanted to try if this would work.

**Chapter 1**

**NEW YORK AIRWAY  
>FLIGHT 223<strong>

Castle is off to London for a book tour and signing event for his books. He's so sad, bored and lonely because of a certain detective that won't let his mind rest. He decided to put some of his thoughts and feelings into paper but he never really planned on giving it to her.

_Dear Kate,_

_ I know you're wondering why I am writing to you in the first place. I am wondering myself. I can name a thousand excuses if I want to and I'm pretty sure you will think it's so arrogant of me. Fear nothing Detective, for I will try my hardest to keep this letter humble, full of humility and gratitude to you._

_ When Alexis is just a little girl, I always bring her with me everywhere I go. Now she's a grown u, I had to suffer the fact that in the near future, she's going to leave me for her one and done. I'm missing all the things we used to do. She's my world. Everything I do, I do for her sake always but I never expected this that I would yearn for you the way a blind person will passionately read a book with Braille. I hope that I could put you in my pocket so I could be with you and never part for a single moment even though we'll both be sick of each other._

_ Ever since you came to my life, you turned my life upside down, you crawled under my skin without me knowing it, you get on my nerves all the time, and best of all the things that happened, you got into my heart. You might not believe this for all the flirtations and innuendos I've thrown your way and basing it in my track record. You won't believe it much further because I gave up when Demming came along but I came back didn't I? I also realized how stupid it was to try to live my life without you, and how hard and painful to live day by day without you. Watching you with him really hurt me in a way I could never explain. It's a new feeling. I guess that's the best description of how it feels like to really love and care for that someone and you're losing her to someone else. I think everyone deserves a resting ground after being hurt so thoroughly. The fact of life is that everyone is going to hurt you. You just have to make sure that the person is worth the pain. So what I feel right now doesn't matter because you're worth it. You're worth the pain. So no matter how many times you say no to me, or reject all my forwarding to you, I'm going to stand up and love you more always._

_ People would ask us if we are together, and I will always say, "Not yet". I really believed that in the end, we'll eventually get there but it is a wrong notion to believe just because you don't date, I don't date, and we have something special._

_ I can't believe it but from the moment I've met you, you have me wrapped in the palm of your hands now until forever. Forever? Forever is such a long time. It doesn't really set a place to start and end which is exactly the point. I believe that any person is capable of loving someone so much as long as they permit themselves, which I am to you._

_ I can't promise you anything. I can't guarantee that I'm not going to hurt you, or make you cry, only that you will always be the one who holds my heart. This is not an empty promise, this is all in my heart even though logically you can't literally hold them, and you could only feel them. I will make sure that I'm going to love you the way no one has ever loved you before even if you belong to Josh now. _

_ Let this be the way for me to have some release deeming my feelings for you. I promise I will always come back to stay by your side as your friend you can count on always._

_ Love Always,_

_ Richard Castle_

Castle finished writing his letter and folds it. He wanted it close to his heart so he kept it in his jacket's pocket.

After a few minutes, Castle waked up sore from his sleeping position. He's used to sleeping in planes because of how many times he did this before but this is the first time he felt different. He closed his eyes again and felt the plane going down preparing to land. He didn't clearly listen to what the pilot was saying but they needed to land urgently to fix some problems about the plane.

It happened really fast, the plane is moving fluidly and got caught onto something. Turbulence started, and the plane was thrown off to the ground by a strong air he didn't understand where it came from. The plane broke into two, the passengers are screaming for help.

**Castle's Loft**

Alexis is on her way to the kitchen to get some milk when she saw Paula and Martha talking discreet and really worried by the door. Her dad is in London for book tours and signing events. What's Paula doing here?

'Grams, is there something wrong?'

'Darling, I don't know how am I going to say this but the plane your father was riding had an accident and they didn't find him in the plane but only his things and his jacket.'

'When the authorities got to the crash site, almost all of the passengers are unconscious and four died due to the splitting of the plane into two.' Paula added. She knows Alexis would appreciate honesty rather than lying to her. 'I promise I will do everything to help find your father. They said they're going to send Rick's things here.'

'Grams! How can he be missing?' Alexis started crying.

'The plane crashed in the forest. It was isolated and the walk to a small town is about 7-8 miles but they are considering that there are people hunting in the forest so someone might have help him if they saw the plane crashing or if he did walk.'

'He was just convincing me the other day to go with him for the last time and I said no. He said he doesn't want to go alone and now they can't even find him.'

'Oh, Alexis, we're going to see him again. I'm sure they didn't find him in the plane because he's alive. Maybe he wanted to look for help. You know how he is.' Martha hugged Alexis.

'Maybe we should ask if Detective Beckett can help.' Alexis looked up to Martha then Paula.

'I'm going to call her. I know she's going to help in any way she can.' Martha grabbed the phone and dialed Beckett's number.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: When this idea started, I wrote it right away but I'm only posting it now. Captain Montgomery is still here. This is my first time writing something like this. I hope you guys get patient. I will try to do my best and get my details right.

**Chapter 2**

**The Haunt**

'So just between us honey, aren't you going to miss writer boy?' Lanie started as she sips her daiquiri.

'Lanie, can you give it a rest? I'm really not in the mood.' Kate gulped her vodka. Thank God they caught the killer. It was really stupid of him to watch them how they're going to catch them when he unknowingly left trace evidence that undeniably charged him.

'Why is this has something to do with Josh or Castle? What I don't understand about you is why you are trying hard to keep Josh in your life when he keeps messing up especially when Castle is been good to you, and always there for you. It isn't fair. You can't have them both. Why don't you try just for once, admit you're feelings for Castle and give yourselves a chance to be happy.'

'Lanie, I love you but please shot up. Go dance with Esposito or something.' Beckett said irritatingly. She's about to say more when she felt her phone vibrating. She stood up from their booth and went out to answer her phone.

She glances at the screen thinking who could be calling her at this hour. When she saw Castle's loft number appeared, she lightened up but remembered that Castle is in the plane right now so this could be either Alexis or Martha.

'Kate Beckett.'

'_Kate, this is Richard's mother. I'm sorry to call this late but something happened. I'm wondering if you know someone who could help.'_

'It's okay. What happened?'

'Dear, there's no easy to say this but the plane my son was riding crashed and he's missing. I don't know the specifics about what happen to the plane but they said something happened while it's still flying.'

When Kate heard crashed and missing, she felt her surroundings moving around her and making her dizzy. She started to hyperventilate, 'Martha, hold on a second' as Kate tries to control herself and her breathing. _This can't be happening. He was fine. He was just there saying he'll be back before I know it._

'_Kate, are you okay? Are you still there?'_

'I'm sorry Martha. Yes, I'm still here. I'm going to get some help and I'll call you as soon as I have good news.'

'_Thank you, Kate. I don't know what I'd do if we don't have you.'_

'Don't thank me. He's my friend and my partner. He's part of the 12th precinct. How's Alexis doing?'

'_She's sleeping now tired from all the crying when she found out about Richard, she kept crying blaming herself that she let her Father go alone. I tried talking some sense to her but she won't listen. I know this is too much to ask but would you mind seeing her? I know she will only listen to you.'_

'Of course, I don't mind. I'll go there tomorrow.'

'_Thank you Detective. I know Richard ask you to take care of Alexis just in case something bad happens to him. I'm very grateful for that but I don't want to accept that this is Richard's time to go.'_

Beckett realized from Martha's voice that she's been crying as well and she can't help but get worried and feel the pain from the fact that she might never got the chance to see him again, or even tell him how he really means to her. '_You don't let go. You don't back down and that's what makes you extraordinary'. _His words reverberated in her mind. _No, I won't just give up. I'm going to find you. I know that if something bad happens to you, I'll feel it. Castle, Rick, I know you're still out there just please wait for me. _

'Martha, how are you doing?'

'_Oh dear, I know I'm not the best mother, a person could have but I love my son. He and Alexis are the constant and important people in my life. I want to believe that he's still out there and I'm sure he is because I know he'll do anything to get back to Alexis and to us.'_

'Martha, I believe it too. Don't give up. I know we're going to find him and he'll be just fine. Go get some rest and I will call as soon as possible.'

'_I can't promise you anything but I'll try. And Kate, don't stress yourself too much, Richard wouldn't want that either.'_

Beckett smiled a little remembering how Castle can be annoying when he's convincing her to take some rest and eat healthy food. 'I can't promise it too but I'll try.'

'_Thank you again, Kate.' _

Beckett snap closed her phone and went to Lanie and the guys to tell them what happen to Castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I know they seem relax here but I wanted to emphasize that they really believe that Castle is fine and he will be found eventually. If he's really gone, they will really feel it.

**Chapter 3**

**Castle's Loft**

Kate didn't know how she's going to do this. She stands in front of Castle's door wondering how she's going to look at things that will remind her of Castle. She took a deep breath, braced herself and presses the buzzer.

Martha opened the door. Martha embraced Beckett which caught her by surprise. _I should be the one comforting her not the other way around._

'Oh dear, it's nice to see you have you heard any news? Let me get you some wine, it will calm your nerves.' Martha let her in and got back to her wine.

She was supposed to object but Lanie and the guys keep telling her a while ago, she's so tense and tired. So needs it even just one glass. 'I'm so sorry, we haven't had news yet only that the plane was on autopilot when it should be on manual. The plane's oxygen was depressurized leading to fuel starvation and it caused insufficient oxygen to the people in the plane, that's why they we're unconscious. The pilot somehow managed to bring the plane down right away but unfortunately the pilot didn't notice the turbulence caused by the thunderstorm immediately and was caught at the microburst's tailwind. The plane lost control. Somehow the authorities were glad that the pilot decided to take down the plane right away because if not, all the passengers would have been dead by now because of lack of oxygen in the plane.'

'Richard must have notice something was wrong. I really believe now that somehow, even half conscious he might have got himself off that plane.'

'We all believe that too. The other officers are now canvassing the crash site and are checking the town near if they found Castle, Rick there.' Beckett forgot she was talking to Martha and looked away for a moment to hide her embarrassment for slipping up. She can feel Castle's essence inside the room_. Oh Castle, Rick, please where are you? _'Martha, how are you doing? Did you get some sleep?'

'I did but I dreamt of Richard in a garden I don't recognize walking away from me, from us and we keep calling to him but he's ignoring us and after that I couldn't sleep anymore. I don't feel good about that dream but they said that dreams are an indication of the person reaching out to you. Alexis is upstairs. It's a good thing it's their vacation. She's supposed to hang out with Paige but she refused to and even tried on going to the precinct. She doesn't want to just sit and wait.'

'I understand how she feels that is why; I called a friend of mine to help us. He's good with his job.'

'I really appreciate that. Thank you. How are you doing?' Martha walked to Kate and clutches her hand. 'I want to tell you that you are welcome in this house. Should there be a need for you to rest and have company.'

'Thank you Martha, I'll just talk to Alexis.'

'Oh, I almost forgot. They sent Richard's things. This one is in his jacket. It's for you.' Martha looks at the letter tenderly. 'I didn't read it.'

Kate looked at the letter in her hands, somehow it scared her that maybe this is Castle's way of saying goodbye to her. She reached the letter slowly and looks at it skeptically. 'Thank you Martha, the guys and Lanie might drop here to check up on you guys.'

'Thank you. I really hope that they find anything right away about Richard.'

'I'm sure they will.'

**ALEXIS' ROOM**

Beckett slowly knocks at the door, 'Alexis?' she spoke softly afraid that she might be sleeping.

'Come in.' Alexis rose from her bed and faced the door.

Beckett came in and went to hugged Alexis. Her eyes we're swelling from the crying and when she saw Beckett, she looks as if she might cry again.

'Sweetie… shhh… we're going to do our best to find and we will find him.'

'I'm so afraid of losing him; I don't know what I'm going to do if that ever happens. Did you know why he accepted the book tour and signing events?'

'Why?'

'He told me there are things he can't take at the moment. He wants to get away for a while and he said it will also help him from writing his fourth book by getting new perspectives but he will be back before we know it. He's been destructed these fast few days, he couldn't write a single word, he just stares at his laptop, and you know what else he does? '

'What?' Beckett can't help it but think that she somehow has something to do with it. Castle and her had grown close ever since he came back from last summer. She felt crying but she promised herself she's going to be strong for Alexis, Martha and for Castle. This isn't the time to procrastinate and blaming.

'He's cleaning the loft when he's not doing anything. I mean he never cleans. He rarely cleans. He only cleans when he's trying to distract himself or block his thoughts, until Paula called and he accepted it. He packed his things as if he couldn't wait to get out of here. He said the trip would be lonely if he's alone, he wanted me to come with him and I said no cause I wanted to spend some time with my friends and Ashley.'

'I'm so sorry Alexis but he never told me. I didn't even notice. In the precinct, he seems to be his old self.' Beckett chuckled as she reminisce Castle's antics. 'Annoying me and creeps me out by staring at me almost the entire day, and act like a 12-years old with Ryan and Esposito.'

Alexis smiled too but didn't reach her eyes.

'Alexis, sweetie, it's not your fault. Your father understood that you're growing up. In fact he also joked of inviting me as well but he knows my job. He said if I go on vacation, the criminals might got out of hibernation and start killing because their finest detective is on the other continent.'

'Kate, what if we don't see him again? He's the best dad I could ever ask for. He's always there for me ever since. '

'No, that's not going to happen. I have a strong feeling that we're going to find him and when he does, we'll make sure this doesn't happen again. We're going to have lots of time with him doing fun things. Sweetie… believe me, we're going to find him. Besides he promised us that he'll be back before we know it. Right?'

Alexis nodded.

'I know he's not going to break that promise.'

'No, he won't especially with you Kate. He cares a lot about you. He loves you and I hope that you can see it too. I've never seen him care about someone the way he cares for you.'

'I care for him too. Promise me that you're going to be strong and you're going to take care of yourself for your dad. He only wants what's best for you.'

'I promise but Kate, please promise me the same thing and that you're not going to blame yourself too.'

'I promise.' Kate grinned at her while she caresses her hair.

'Did grams give you Dad's letter already?'

'Yes, she did, I'll read it when I get home. Now come on, eat dinner with your grandma.'

Alexis cheered up and follow Kate by the stairs.

'Oh thank God, I know she's the only one you're going to listen to.' Martha held Alexis' face in her hands and kisses her forehead.

'Come on Darling let's eat.' Martha glances at Kate smiling tenderly at them. 'Kate, why don't you join us?'

'No, thank you. I'm not yet hungry.'

'Nonsense, I know you haven't eaten anything healthy in the precinct.' Martha pushed Kate to the dining room.

'Come on Kate, join us. Please.' Alexis pleaded at her with her own puppy dog eyes.

'Fine.' She chuckled to herself as she remembers Castle pulling the trick at her. For a while it's nice to pretend that Castle is just having a vacation somewhere and playing hide and seek and he's winning. _I wish that we're the case._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kate Beckett is lost in her thoughts dreading completely the content of Castle's letter. She reached her floor, when she look up, she saw Josh about to knock in her front door.

'Josh?'

'Kate, I heard what happen to Castle in the news? I came as soon as I heard. Are you okay? I know his you're friend.' Josh went up to her and hugged her, his face etched with concern.

Kate felt awkward. She appreciates it but she doesn't think it's his comfort that she needs right now and she needs to do something but she can't do that if he's here. Even though Castle's letter scares her, deep inside of her she really wants to know what's inside the letter and she wants to call Will if he's looking into Castle's case already.

'Thanks, I'm ok. Isn't it your shift tonight?' Kate looked up to him, hopeful that he just checked on her.

'Yes, but I cancelled it so I can accompany you.' He put his arms around her shoulder and pulls her inside her place after she opened the locks.

Kate just nodded at him silently.

'Come on, let's get you inside. You need to eat and to get some sleep. You looked as if; you haven't slept the whole day.' Beckett wanted to argue but knows that he doesn't get her the way Castle does. And she's also not being fair to Josh, so the least that she can do is be nice to him.

'Yeah, are you sure? It's alright for you to be here?'

'Of course, so stop being stubborn and listen to me.' Josh ordered her and it made her think she doesn't like it because next thing she knows, he's going to start controlling her and Castle never did that to me. I get to order him but she's going to let it slip just this once.

**MORNING**

Kate woke up from her radio alarm clock. She looks at the time, and saw it's 4 in the morning. At first she felt as if she wasn't in her own apartment and realized that this is her new apartment ever since the last one blew up. She dreamed of Castle saving her the last time, when they we're both working with Jordan Shaw to catch Scott Dunn. She doesn't remember all the details of her dream but just Jordan's words that she may not be ready to hear it but Castle cares for her. She thought she was really oblivious and in denial then. Wait, let me rephrase that, she's still in denial.

She remembered Castle's letter and immediately retrieve it from her desk drawer. Josh asked about it last night and just told him, it was something from the case she's working on. She didn't lie; it is from Castle's case. She just didn't tell him that it's Castle's letter for her.

_Dear Kate,_

_ I know you're wondering why I am writing to you in the first place. I am wondering myself. I can name a thousand excuses if I want to and I'm pretty sure you will think it's so arrogant of me. Fear nothing Detective, for I will try my hardest to keep this letter humble, full of humility and gratitude to you._

She opened the letter and saw Castle's legible hand writing. She read the first paragraph and it made her smile thinking that it feels like she's just talking to Castle in front of her.

_When Alexis is just a little girl, I always bring her with me everywhere I go. Now she's a grown up, I had to suffer the fact that in the near future, she's going to leave me for her one and done. I'm missing all the things we used to do. She's my world. Everything I do, I do for her sake always but I never expected this that I would yearn for you the way a blind person will passionately read a book with Braille. I hope that I could put you in my pocket so I could be with you and never part for a single moment even though we'll both be sick of each other._

She got to the second paragraph and thought she really loves the way Castle is with Alexis. He's such a sweet and great father. Her heart starts beating wildly when she realized where the letter was going. He wanted to be with her all the time and she feels the same way. Unshed tears materialized below her eyes and slowly crept down her cheeks. Despite the tears she laughs at the fact, that they would be sick of each other.

_Ever since you came to my life, you turned my life upside down, you crawled under my skin without me knowing it, you get on my nerves all the time, and best of all the things that happened, you got into my heart. You might not believe this for all the flirtations and innuendos I've thrown your way and basing it in my track record. You won't believe it much further because I gave up when Demming came along but I came back didn't I? I also realized how stupid it was to try to live my life without you, and how hard and painful to live day by day without you. Watching you with him really hurt me in a way I could never explain. It's a new feeling. I guess that's the best description of how it feels like to really love and care for that someone and you're losing her to someone else. I think everyone deserves a resting ground after being hurt so thoroughly. The fact of life is that everyone is going to hurt you. You just have to make sure that the person is worth the pain. So what I feel right now doesn't matter because you're worth it. You're worth the pain. So no matter how many times you say no to me, or reject all my forwarding to you, I'm going to stand up and love you more always._

_ People would ask us if we are together, and I will always say, "Not yet". I really believed that in the end, we'll eventually get there but it is a wrong notion to believe just because you don't date, I don't date, and we have something special._

_ I can't believe it but from the moment I've met you, you have me wrapped in the palm of your hands now until forever. Forever? Forever is such a long time. It doesn't really set a place to start and end which is exactly the point. I believe that any person is capable of loving someone so much as long as they permit themselves, which I am to you._

_ I can't promise you anything. I can't guarantee that I'm not going to hurt you, or make you cry, only that you will always be the one who holds my heart. This is not an empty promise, this is all in my heart even though logically you can't literally hold them, and you could only feel them. I will make sure that I'm going to love you the way no one has ever loved you before even if you belong to Josh now. _

_ Let this be the way for me to have some release deeming my feelings for you. I promise I will always come back to stay by your side as your friend you can count on always._

Kate couldn't take it anymore. The third paragraph is really bittersweet to read. She told herself she doesn't want to go back to the way she was when Castle left for the summer with his ex-wife but now finding out that he tried to get away from her for a while now to fix himself, and promising he'd be back to be on her side always is just cruel but he wants to do it anyway because she's worth it. Maybe he's right; nobody could really love her as much as he does. She never meant to hurt him when she was with Demming, but now that she's with Josh, she never meant to hurt him too. She's just protecting herself from getting hurt again, and she's trying to love Josh so she could bury her feelings for Castle for good. Maybe she did a good job protecting her self but she accomplished something else as well, she managed to push away the person who cares so much about her.

_Oh Rick, we do have something special. I'm so sorry for denying it for a long time. _Kate hugged the letter to her and looked at the piece of paper as if her life depends on it. _Please come back to me. I'm going to correct all my stupidity. I can't promise I won't be stubborn but I will let you in my life because you're already in my heart. I will let you love me. I will let myself love you. We're going to have more time together from now on. You can always count on me to be there for you. Please come back to me. _

Her phone started to ring. At first she ignored it but she thought that maybe it's about Castle. She looks at the phone and saw Will's name in the screen. She quickly wiped her tears and cleared her throat and wished she sounds convincing.

'What did you find?' Kate didn't bother saying hello.

Will thought something is different with her voice. _Is she crying? How am I going to say this if she's already crying as if he's already gone? _'Kate, I'm sorry but there's no news about Castle yet but I did found something when I was looking at the seating arrangements.'

He waited for Kate's reaction but she didn't say anything. 'Castle was seated at the middle of the plane. He's beside the window. You're not going to like this but it's possible that when the plane was ripped into half, he must have fell in the sea. He's seatbelt was torn off and there's blood in the upper part indicating his got a head injury and it's also possible that while the plane is in turbulence, the plane must've shaken him off like a rag doll very badly.'

'Will, don't! Stop! I don't believe you! There's got to be other possible answers here. I refuse to believe that he's gone. You can't tell me his gone! This is Castle we're talking about. He's got a child and his mother waiting for him to come back. Just because there's blood and it's in the upper part, it's a head injury. It could just be something else; he might just have cut himself accidentally. He's somewhere; you're just looking at the wrong place.'

'Kate… Kate… calm down. I'm sorry. We pretty much exhausted every avenue. Nobody from the town saw someone of Castle's description, the people doesn't know him. The town seems to be in an under civilization. '

'Don't tell me to calm down, he's my partner, he's my friend.'

'I know. I'm just telling you what I found out. I'm going to make some calls. I promise I will bring him back to you. Seeing that he did reel you in and he seems to be really important to you.' Not that his bitter, but he still want a chance with her, but knows he ruined what they have for good when he left. He wants her to be happy and if Castle is the one who can make her happy, then he'll make it happen.

Kate started sobbing at the other end of the phone and she hanged up on him.

Along came the strains of the song, she always ignored because it says too much about her. It always makes her upset, but now it made her cry more.

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling, you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**12 Precinct**

Kate went directly to the morgue, looking disheveled and severe trying her hard to not look pitiful because they said that Castle is gone.

'Do you believe it?'

'I refuse to believe it too because I don't see any body but it would be wise if we don't set ourselves a high expectations. I'm his friend too. It saddens me too'

'Lanie, a person can't just disappear. He's out there somewhere and I'm not going to stop at nothing until I find him.

What am I going to tell Alexis and Martha? It's just been a day. We're going to see him. I know that. I can feel that his still alive.'

'Alright, alright, what plan do you have in mind? Let me help and I'm sure the boys would want in too.'

'I don't have anything yet but I'll tell you right away.' Kate sat in one of the autopsy table and it made her think that despite being with the dead here in the morgue, it could actually provide the privacy and distance you want if you don't want to be around people yet.

'Will is not even doing his best to find!' She buried her face in her hands.

'Honey, I never like him but he's just doing his job, the way you know him, cold, speculating, by the book, practical and driven.'

Kate looks at her with a little smile, 'I didn't know you hate him that much.'

'Oh I don't hate him; I just resent everything about him.' Lanie sat beside her and squeeze her.

She didn't want to be comforted; she thinks she's the one who needs to be strong here. That's the way she is. She is the comforter, she needs to talk to Alexis and Martha, and comfort them.

'Thanks Lanie, I'll just head to Castle's loft. I need to be the one who says these to Alexis and Martha.'

'Ok, how about you wait for me for a few minutes? So I can come with you. I want to check out on them as well. I'll just wrap this place fast.'

'Alright, I'll just go to my desk and you call me when you're ready.

**Catskill Mountain**

He woke up feeling sore in an unfamiliar bed made of wood. He tried to get up when a hand push him down when he started groaning because his head begun to throb more.

'Sh… sh… stay in the bed. You have a head injury. You don't want to get dizzy', said the lady wearing a turban in her head. She looks to be 40 plus and had little gray hair at the top of her head.

He tried to move again, settling his back at the head of the bed. The woman supported him and put a pillow behind his back.

'Hi, I'm Carmen; do you remember what happen to you? My husband, Mario, found you passed out in the middle of the forest. We thought you're from town. It looks as if you we're in a fight.'

He groaned. Carmen gave him a glass of water. He drank softly.

'Thank you. I… I don't remember anything. Where did you find me again?'

'In the middle of the forest, what's your name?'

'I…' He looked the other way as hoping something would come up before looks at her speculating eyes, 'I…'. He frowned.

'Oh dear, I guess you're head problem is more complicated than we thought. Come now, don't stress yourself. Your name will eventually come to you when the right time comes. Can you eat?'

He is so bothered and panicked of not remembering anything even his name that he didn't answer her.

'I know this is hard for you but my husband will try to go down to the town as soon as he can to get some news if someone is looking for you but in the mean time, let's get you well here.'

'Ok, thank you. I just don't know what to do and what think. I don't know who to trust. I can't remember who am I?' He tousled his hair frustrated.

'Alright, but being frustrated is not helping you. Let the memories come to you. I'm not going to say people with no memories end up here all the time, it doesn't. The least that we can do is helping you to heal, and gain your strength.'

'I'm sorry, you're right. I'll do my best to heal right away so I can help out here. Maybe doing something will remind me things.'

'That's the spirit son. I prepared some chicken soup. Try it.' She placed the tray in front of him with the soup.

'Thank you, I know I have nothing to offer but if there's anything I could do, just tell me.'

'Thank you son, but for now, get well. And we'll what happens when you can already move. For now, what do you want us to call you?'

'Uhmmm… I don't know.'

'How about Adam? Carl? Does it sound right?'

'I'm not getting anything but just call me Carl. I kind of like it.' He said while scratching his hair.

'Alright Carl, maybe it's close to your name.'

'Maybe…'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Evening**

Lanie and Kate are standing outside Castle's loft dreading the situation. They hoped that they are here for a different reason. Kate doesn't even remember the last time she was here. As for Lanie, the last time she was here is when she attended Castle's Halloween Party.

'Are you ready?' Lanie squeeze Kate's right shoulder as she stood beside her.

Kate presses the door bell. After a few minutes, Martha opened the door. 'Dr. Parish, Kate, it's nice to see you. Do you have any news? Come in.'

Kate glanced at Lanie then at Martha frowning. Martha saw the look in Kate that she's not going to like why they're here.

Lanie put a hand in Kate's back. She exhaled deeply and explained everything that Will told her a while ago.

Martha burst in to tears, 'Oh my, no… This is not true! What's going to happen to Alexis, to us?'

'That just it, Martha I don't believe it too which is why we're going to keep looking. I know he's still out there. We missed out a place. The forest is about as thousand miles, he could be anywhere, he could have found a cave to rest or maybe someone found him who doesn't live near the forest. We'll exhaust every lead and location we could search.'

'Thank you, thank you, I thought you believe in it too, that you've already given up on him.'

'You don't have to worry about that.' Martha hugged Kate tightly.

'We're going to do everything we can to find Castle.' Lanie held Martha's arm.

'Thank you so much to both of you. I know you are the only one I can ask help about my son.'

'Anyway but what I'm concern for is Alexis. I don't know how to say this to her.'

'You don't to, I heard everything.' Alexis is seating behind the railings of the stairs and they didn't even notice her. 'I heard the door bell, I thought Grams is sleeping.'

Alexis had tears in her eyes and it's still flowing. She talked as if her tears are just naturally falling from her eyes. She walked towards them and Kate hugged her fiercely.

'Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry about how things had turn out, I'm sorry.' Kate is close to crying as well but she didn't. She promised herself she'll be strong for Alexis.

'Don't apologize. I don't believe his gone. I believe that you'll find him.' Alexis said as she laid her head on her chest. Kate kissed her forehead.

'We will find him.' She whispered to Alexis.

**Catskill Mountain**

'Good evening Carl, did you have a good night sleep? I'm Mario, I found you passed out in the woods. I'm sorry I couldn't bring you back from where you came from. It will take a day to get back. I don't think your body can do that much yet.'

'Good evening, Thank you so much for helping me. And don't worry I understand, you've done enough for me, taking me in. Why do you stay here in the woods? Is it more hard leaving here without neighbors to talk to and ask some help if you need one?' He didn't know what else to talk about. He still feels anxiety for not remembering anything but Carmen is right, panicking won't help him. If he heals faster and start doing something, he may remember something.

'We used to live in a small town but the area we own is so small, we can't fit all the animals we have and we need lots of vegetation for our own living. I tried hiking on the different parts of the forest until I found this place. I had my 2 sons, and my only daughter help me in building this house here, until we are able to transfer all of our things here. We don't have much, what we have here is enough for the both of us.'

'I haven't seen anyone here but you and your wife.' He commented.

'Oh,' Mario laughed. 'My sons, Jeremiah, and Joseph, and my daughter, Karla are studying so we left them in town but they visit us here from time to time.'

'How old are they?'

'Jeremiah is 15, William is 14, and my youngest Karla, she's 12. Carmen and I are very lucky to have them, they're loving, and helpful kids.'

Carl went silent. He saw a glimpse of red hair and then it was gone. He didn't even see a face. It wasn't strikingly familiar to him but he felt the need to remember her.

'Are you okay?'

'I… I don't know. I feel a little worried. I think I must have seen something in my mind for a while. I feel that I should remember her. I think I might have a daughter.'

'Did you see how she looks like?'

'No, I just saw long hair, it was red.'

'How about your wife? Do you remember someone?'

He tried harder to conjure a face or a name in his mind but nothing came. He shook his head. His forehead started to wrinkle and he tried massaging his head. He felt it throbbing for a moment.

'Hey, son, take it easy. I heard that some people don't remember things right away. You should prioritize healing first so that you can try to remember much next time. The good thing is you remembered something. In the mean time, you can try reading books. My wife's sister gave us some her of books before she passed away. They're not really my thing; my wife only reads the books for plants.'

Carl nodded. 'Maybe I can help with the little things here. I can stand and walk upright now without feeling much pain, maybe tomorrow, I'll feel much better.'

'Alright, I'll tell Carmen to let you help her with some of the chores here but don't overdo yourself.'

'Thank you.'

'Then come on, I forgot I'm supposed to tell that dinner will be ready. We've been talking for a while now; maybe Carmen had finished setting the table. I'll tell her we talked just in case she gets angry for not helping her.'

They both smiled and went outside to dinner.


End file.
